


Thinking Back

by Graceless Nerd (FayTheGay)



Series: Daula the half-orc's Adventures [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/Graceless%20Nerd
Summary: Daula thinks back on his life and his obsession.





	Thinking Back

**Author's Note:**

> So for context for this since a bit is needed. 
> 
> Daula is slightly obsessed with dragonborn. 
> 
> Timelinewise.... this takes place during the last session of our campaign when Daula was knocked unconscious and failed his first death saving throw. He didn't die, but he thought he was. (and I thought he would. Bad scenario)

Thinking back, Daula can remember his first dragonborn. He had been young, but not super young. Just on the right side of that questionable line between youthful and adult that raised a few brows when he came to work.

Not that he minded. What he did, he did because he enjoyed it.

Thinking back, it had been the loneliest year of his life.

There were plenty of recognizable faces, bodies both ugly and pretty. All enjoyable, all left satisfied. Endings he could gloat about at a later point.

Thinking back, he couldn’t forget.

The first had been red. All busty and elegant curves. One of the boss' friends, Azra. Scales that glistened perfectly under the candlelight, soft and hard in all the right ways. In the week she had been there, Daula had found himself addicted.

Not to the woman, but the experience.

Thinking back, she almost killed him.

The first time had been messy, skull locked between two thighs that were more muscle than he had expected. When she was done, laughing softly as she released the dazed half-orc, she grinned. It was all sharp teeth. An eye raised in challenge.

She wasn’t much to look at, but she was fun to play with. To touch and explore.

Thinking back, it had been his undoing. A childish obsession in honesty. Dragonborn weren’t common enough. Especially at home. Yet, he wanted more. Azra was someone that lingered with him. Not for long, not when the next one had been prettier, had happily taken him apart in return even when he told her it wasn’t necessary.

Then her husband had joined part and he’d been left alone in the bed the next day, his bag of gold perched neatly on his table.

Thinking back, they were why he kept moving.

His work could be done stationary, all of it done from the main home. There was no need to go out traveling between towns, risking the guard and flings of his past from finding him. Yet, every time he found himself moving. Seeking that same thrill. Smooth yet rough in every right way. Body of a beast yet oddly alluring. His addiction.

Thinking back, there was only one thing that ever would have deterred him.

Prison had been unkind, inmates dull and familiar. None of his favored present for him to play with. No scales of red, black, gold, silver.  _ Rasenth. _ The name was like a curse when it came through his mind. A curse and a wish. Even ten minutes.

Thinking back, it was inevitable that he wound up here. She was beautiful, in a way that only a dragonborn could be. Yet even moreso, she was strong and smart. Brains, brawns, beauty.

Blue eyes, white scales, and a desperate attempt at healing were the last he saw as blackness enveloped him.

Thinking back, he never had her.

 


End file.
